


Stand by Me

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “I can’t do it anymore Sirius!” Tears streamed down Remus’ face. “It just hurts too much.”Sirius held his boyfriend as the sobs wracked his body. This was it. This is what dying felt like. Here was the love of his life, in so much pain, in so much agony, and Sirius could do nothing.“I know baby, I know.”Super short angsty piece - In which Sirius realises sometimes all you can do is be there.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this piece I wrote a little while ago and said I'd post it. It has a tad more angst than my usual pieces but I should have more fluff up soon too!

“I can’t do it anymore Sirius!” Tears streamed down Remus’ face. “It just hurts too much.”

Sirius held his boyfriend as the sobs wracked his body. This was it. This is what dying felt like. Here was the love of his life, in so much pain, in so much agony, and Sirius could do nothing.

“I know baby, I know.”

They were sitting on Sirius’ bed, Sirius leaning against the headboard and Remus in his arms. Sirius clung to him but it wasn’t close enough. If it were possible to do away with one’s problems with pure willpower alone, Sirius would have accomplished it ten times over by now. There was no word in the English language, in any language for that matter that could encompass how much he loved the boy in his arms. His brave, beautiful boy.

Sirius lifted Remus’ face and wiped away his tears, holding his face in his hands. 

“Hey, look at me.” Sirius whispered. Remus’ eyes remained closed. “Moons, look at me.” Remus finally lifted his eyes and hazel met grey.

“You are the strongest person I know.” Remus tried to shake his head but Sirius held firm. “You are Remus. Fuck you’ve been through so much and still you have so much light in you.”

Sirius hated the fact that the only light he could see in Remus’ eyes right now was the glint of unshed tears.

“You go through more shit every month than some people do in their life time but you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

Remus bit his lip.

“Like yesterday,” Sirius said, staring to go off on a tangent, having no idea if he was saying any of the right things but for now, no more tears were escaping Remus’ red eyes. “When Snape shoved you in the corridor and dropped his quill so you picked it up and gave it to him.”

Sirius paused, looking at Remus praying his incredulity was showing. “No one else would ever dream of doing that, but you have to be the kindest soul on the planet Remus Lupin, if anyone says otherwise, they’re wrong.”

Remus just rolled his eyes but Sirius kept going. “You’re so brave my love,” He kissed Remus’ temple. “Not just with the full moon but with everything. The war. There’s death and destruction everywhere but you face it head on, you fight Remus, you fight with so much courage, and so much hope.”

Sirius rested his forehead against Remus’s. “You have so much hope it almost hurts me to think about it. You glow with it Re. The world is going to chaos but you still study for every test because you believe in a world that will exist after this war and you will be prepared for it.”

Sirius kissed his boyfriend softly, so softly. “I know you’re tired my darling, but I also know you’ll get back up and fight some more, because you’re Remus fucking Lupin and that’s what you do. There are few constant things in my life, but you’re one of them. I believe in you so much it scares me, but nothing could ever change that. Even when I’m dead and my body is nothing but ash and dust I’ll know. You’ll know that you’re the best person I’ve ever had the honour of meeting.

A tear slipped down Remus’ face. Fuck Sirius had tried so hard but he still messed it up. “Babe?” He asked, wiping the tear away. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Remus let a little sound escape him that could have been a sob or a laugh. “Sirius you are so dumb sometimes.”

Remus straddled Sirius’ waist so he could lean down and stare into the grey eyes he loved so much. “Thank you. You always know just what to say to me.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “It sure doesn’t feel like it.”

Remus kissed him lightly. “Well it’s true.”

Remus slid off his boyfriends lap so he could lay his head on Sirius’ thighs. “I love you too Pads.”

Sirius heart glowed. Those were his all-time favourite words to hear. Followed by Mrs Potter saying he was just as much her son as James was. But still ‘I love you’ from Remus topped his chart.

His fingers found themselves automatically threaded though Remus’s tawny hair. “It’ll be okay.” He promised leaning down to kiss his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his lips. Sirius knew he couldn’t promise that, but he also knew that Remus knew that too. There was a war brewing after all. Nothing was guaranteed anymore. But as Sirius had learned over the years was that sometimes it’s nice to hear these things, to receive the sentiment even if the actual fact may turn out a little different than intended.

“Thanks Padfoot.”

Sirius bent and hugged him slightly awkwardly but his urge for more contact was shared by Remus who held him fast.

“Of course my love, of course.” Sirius whispered and held Remus close. Sometimes there’s nothing you can do for someone other than be there. So Sirius was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Find me on Instagram a opening.my.eyes


End file.
